


DAY TWO - CUDDLING SOMEWHERE

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWO - CUDDLING SOMEWHERE

“It’s a two person tent Luhan, it’s meant for two people!”

“Maybe so, but it’s my tent and what I say goes!”

There’s an exasperated sigh from outside the tent accompanied by a yell of

“Shut up and go to sleep already!”

Luhan grumbles but inches over anyway, giving Yixing a sliver of space that he eyes warily.

“Seriously?”

Luhan huffs in annoyance, “It’s not my fault you forgot your tent.”

“I’m sure there’s room in Chanyeol’s tent.” He offers up, a last ditch effort.

He thinks he’s being quiet until he gets a muffled response.

“No, there’s absolutely no room in here!”

Yixing smiles smugly and proceeds to wedge himself between Luhan and the side of the tent.

It’s nearing winter and even with two layers of pyjamas and the heaviest sleeping bag he could find, Luhan still feels himself shivering. It’s only then he remembers Yixing forgot his sleeping bag too. The idiot is curled up, forehead almost touching Luhan’s shoulder.

“How’d you manage to forget your sleeping bag as well?”

Yixing laughs a little, body relaxing as he stretches out.

“No one told me we were staying overnight.”

Luhan ponders this for a second.

“But you had a bag of spare clothes.”

“Well yeah, I knew we were swimming. It pays to be prepared Luhan; you never know what might happen.”

There’s a little tease to his voice, one that makes Luhan grateful for the darkness that hides his blushing cheeks. Before he can respond, there are two hands making quick work of the sleeping bag zipper.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I’m cold.”

Yixing practically crawls on top of Luhan, yanking the zipper back up when he’s satisfied. The sleeping bag is quite roomy, and both Yixing and Luhan are pretty small… but still.

“You’re too heavy, get off.”

Yixing wiggles a little, and Luhan shoves at him as much as he can.

“Fine, you’ll just have to be on top for once.”

Luhan freezes as he’s manhandled and comes back to himself once he’s perched on top of Yixing. His knees fall apart and he plants his hands so he doesn’t come crashing down.

Yixing doesn’t seem too worried though, tugging on his arms until he’s squashed against Yixing’s chest.

“This is ridiculous.”

It comes out muffled and not at all as indignant as it should, but Yixing just shushes him and laughs lightly.

“Go to sleep.”

Luhan wants to retort, really he does. But he’s quite comfortable all cuddled up and with Yixing’s hands carefully keeping him in place there’s not much to complain about anyway.


End file.
